The first Kiss
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Ein einziger Kuss, für diesen jungen Slytherin wird es der allererste sein...und er wird sein ganzes Leben verändern.


The First Kiss

Lucius Malfoy, Schüler an Hogwarts und eingefleischter Slytherin, saß auf einem Fenstersims und sah nach draußen.  
Raus, über die schneebedeckte Landschaft hinweg zum verbotenen Wald.  
Wieso tat er sich das alles eigentlich an? Er könnte auch einfach Nein sagen, dann war es vorbei und er müsste sich erst in ein paar Jahren darüber Gedanken machen.  
Aber er musste ja unbedingt zusagen. Er war nun mal ein Mensch der nicht Nein sagen konnte, und genau deswegen war er jetzt in großen Schwierigkeiten. Egal was andere von ihm wollten, sie bekamen es. Na ja nur ausgewählte, aber er suchte sich diese Leute, welche etwas von ihm bekamen, meist zu schnell aus.  
Nun gut, er konnte es sich leisten, aber trotzdem musste er etwas an dieser Sache ändern. Es war nicht das erste Mal das er sich dadurch in Probleme brachte.  
Lucius war zu jung, er fühlte sich eindeutig mit seinen fünfzehn Jahren zu jung für so etwas, und er hatte eindeutig Angst.  
Okay, die Slytherins waren noch nie sehr mutig gewesen aber normalerweise müsste er doch so etwas locker hinter sich bringen.  
Leise seufzend beobachtete er den Wald, nichts geschah dort, aber dem war er sich schon bewusst gewesen als er sich hingesetzt hatte. Es geschah selten etwas im verbotenen Wald, außer es war gerade Nacht und einschlägig bekannte Gestalten waren darin unterwegs. Auch er selbst war schon nachts im dort unterwegs gewesen, aber aus einem anderen Grund. Mutproben gab es auch bei den feigen Slytherins. Feige aber großartig, so beschrieb er sein Haus gerne. Okay, okay sie waren nicht immer feige, aber meistens waren sie lieber hinterlistig und großartig als mutig und verabscheut.  
Der junge Slytherin genoss die Ruhe, so kurz vor Weihnachten konnte er sehr viel davon gebrauchen. Die Geschenke waren gekauft, dies hatte er schon vorher genau geplant gehabt und alles war deswegen schon erledigt. Er war nun mal ein Perfektionist und er liebte es zu planen und zu organisieren. Deswegen ging auch in seinem Haus nichts mehr schief seit er an Hogwarts lernte. Er hatte sofort das Regiment übernommen, immerhin war dies sein Schicksal.  
Irgendwann würde er ganz Hogwarts planen und organisieren, sein Wunsch eines Tages Direktor zu werden war schon in ihm gereift da trug er noch Windeln.  
Er wollte es seinem Ahnen nachtun und eines Tages Hogwarts leiten. Ein Hogwarts voller reinrassiger Schüler natürlich. Schade das er dies noch nicht ändern konnte, aber irgendwann würde er es tun.  
Eines Tages.  
Im Grunde hatte er nichts gegen Mischblüter, sie passten nur nicht in sein Konzept von Perfektion. Und alleine der Name Hogwarts schrie schon nach absolutem Perfektionismus.  
Vielleicht sollte er ihnen eine eigene Schule bauen, in irgendeinem Moorgebiet vielleicht mit Moskitos und Krokodilen.  
Ein Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen wie er sich vorstellte das ein Haufen muggelgeborener Schüler, geplagt von Mücken, auf harten abgenutzten Holzstühlen im Unterricht saßen. Unterrichtet von dieser Plage McGonagall.  
Seine Miene verfinsterte sich, er hasste Verwandlung genauso sehr wie die passende Lehrerin dazu. Und McGonagall schien ihn ebenso abgrundtief zu hassen. Wenn in Verwandlung seinem Haus Punkte abgezogen wurden dann zu 90% wegen ihm, dabei machte er fast nie etwas falsch.  
Vielleicht störte seine hohe Intelligenz ihr heiles Weltbild…verdammt wieso dachte er in diesem Moment darüber nach?  
Er hatte ein ganz anderes Problem, welches ihn nun dazu zwang sich von dem Fenstersims runter zu bewegen und den Weg hoch in die Türme einzuschlagen. Er musste in den Astronomieturm, um ein Versprechen einzulösen und wahrscheinlich danach vor Scham in den Boden zu versinken.  
Sicher wartete sie schon auf ihn.  
Sie würde lachen.  
Ihn vielleicht sogar auslachen wenn er es etwas falsch machte.  
Und er würde bestimmt etwas falsch machen.  
Ein leichtes Zittern erfasste den Körper des Slytherin, wieso ging er überhaupt da hin?  
Wieso hatte er nicht einfach Nein gesagt?  
Nun gut, es war ja nicht so das er es nicht wollte. Sicher war es eine gute Erfahrung die einfach gemacht werden musste. Aber er wollte es nicht in diesem Moment. Nicht an diesem Tag!  
Andererseits, wann war eigentlich der perfekte Moment für so etwas?  
Wenn er verheiratet war?  
Nein, das war zu spät.  
Aber erwachsen sollte er doch schon dafür sein…es war eine verdammt verzwickte Situation. Seine Hormone schrieen Ja, sein Verstand hämmerte ein Nein in seinen Schädel.  
Irgendwann würde er es tun müssen, wenigstens war der zweite Part für dieses Unternehmen schon lange klar. Es kam nur eine Frau dafür in Frage, eine einzige.  
Und verdammt, er liebte sie sogar.  
Sie war wunderschön, und in ihrem Denken, Tun und Charakter ihm so wunderbar ähnlich.  
Seine Schritte wurden langsamer als er die Treppen erreichte die ihn zu seinem Ziel führen würden, sicher wartete sie schon auf ihn.  
Und so wie er sie einschätzte, und wie er sich einschätzte, würde sie ihn wirklich auslachen.  
Es machte ihm Angst, er wollte doch für sie stark sein. Er wollte ihr zeigen das er ein richtiger Mann war, dies konnte er aber nicht wenn er sich vor ihr blamierte.  
Besonders bei dieser einen Sache.  
Es war wichtig das er dies perfekt machte, absolut perfekt.  
Lucius atmete tief durch und machte sich mühsam auf den Weg nach oben, seine Beine waren plötzlich schwer wie Blei. Wieso nur? Er war doch ein Slytherin, ein starker und reinrassiger Slytherin. Wieso konnte er nicht in diesem Moment ein bisschen Gryffindor sein?  
Er zitterte auf, nun war er schon soweit das er sich wünschte ein Gryffindor zu sein. Ekelhaft. Hätte er seinen Besen zur Hand gehabt, hätte er sich damit gegen den Kopf geschlagen um sich diesen hirnrissigen Gedanken auszuprügeln.  
Der Schüler ging schneller, er musste das hinter sich bringen, dann war es vorbei und er konnte weiter in Ruhe seine Karriere planen. Professor Lucius Malfoy würde er eines Tages genannt werden, und wenn das nicht ging dann eben Minister Lucius Malfoy.  
Er wollte Macht, alles andere war ihm egal. Auch wie er sie bekommen würde war ihm egal. Er hatte kaum Regeln für das was er tat, nur einige Wichtige. Einige Grundsätze musste jeder Mann in seinem Leben haben.  
Nun rannte er fast die Stufen hoch, stolperte, fiel hin und raffte sich auf um weiter hoch zu laufen.  
Wie oft war er diesen Weg schon gegangen?  
Er wusste es nicht mehr, aber diesmal hatte er wirklich Angst davor was ihn dort oben erwarten könnte.  
Vor der Tür zum Astronomieturm blieb er stehen, wieso fühlte der junge Mann sich plötzlich wie gelähmt…oh hoffentlich hatte sie nicht eine ihrer Freundinnen mitgebracht.  
Oder gar Bellatrix.  
Er schluckte, Übelkeit kroch in ihm hoch, bitte nicht.  
Bellatrix war die zweite Wahl seiner Eltern gewesen, aber als sie sie gesehen hatten war es klar das sie niemals in Frage kommen würde. Sollte sie doch den stinkenden Lestrange heiraten, einen Malfoy bekam sie niemals. Und erst recht nicht Lucius Malfoy, dessen Herz für den blonden Engel der Familie Black schlug.  
So wunderschön, so zart und so verdammt selbstbewusst.  
Und zuschlagen konnte sie so hart das jeder Tritt eines Hippogreifs daneben verblasste.  
Den Kiefer hatte sie damals dem Gryffindor schön sauber und nahezu perfekt gebrochen. Lucius lächelte zufrieden bei dem Gedanken daran, natürlich würde er nie wieder zulassen das sie sich ihre Hände schmutzig machen musste. Aber es beruhigte ihn zu wissen das sie sich selbst verteidigen konnte.  
Er öffnete die Tür vorsichtig und trat ein.  
Dort saß sie, auf der Fensterbank und sah hinaus. Niemand anderes war im Raum, dies war schon einmal ein Vorteil.  
Neugierig betrachtete er sie, sie war wie immer wunderschön.  
Ihr langes blondes Haar lag in offenen Locken auf ihrem Rücken, wie ein Wasserfall fiel es bis zu ihren Hüften herunter. Dazu trug sie ein schwarzes Kleid aus Brokat mit violetten Stickereien und Spitze.  
Sie trug solche Kleider immer wenn sie keine Uniform an hatte, und sie sah immer wundervoll darin aus.  
„Narcissa" fragte er vorsichtig, wieso hatte er plötzlich diesen dicken Klos im Hals?  
Waren seine Lippen rau und rissig? Bitte nicht.  
Vielleicht zu trocken?  
War es in seinem Mund zu feucht?  
Er durfte auf keinen Fall zu viel Speichel haben, sonst fand sie es noch eklig.  
Lucius schluckte hart als sie zu ihm sah, sie lächelte glücklich. Dann sprang sie vom Sims, lief zu ihm und warf sich in seine Arme. Ihr Körper war leicht wie eine Feder, ihr Kleid schmiegte sich sofort an ihn und er spürte ihren kleinen Busen an seiner Brust. Hoffentlich wuchs der noch, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und sofort spürte er wie ihm das Blut in die unteren Gegenden seines Körpers schoss. Hormone, verdammte Hormone.  
Noch bevor er sich bewegen konnte, oder gar etwas sagen, hatte sie ihm ihre roten Lippen aufgedrückt, diese zarten und vollen roten Lippen.  
Da war er nun ihr erster Kuss.  
Mit diesem Andrang und diesem Temperament hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Narcissa schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen, dann stupste sie seine Lippen mit der Zungenspitze an und schon konnte er ihr nicht mehr widerstehen, sie küssten sich.  
Sie küssten sich wirklich und es fühlte sich wunderbar an.  
Zum ersten Mal taten sie dies und aus irgendeinem Grund wusste Lucius das ihre gemeinsame Zukunft genauso stürmisch und temperamentvoll sein würde wie dieser erste Kuss.

Ende


End file.
